Forum:Jump back after suicide mission
Apologies if there is a trivial answer to this and I just haven't paid attention at some point. Is there any explanation as to how the jump back from the Collector station is supposedly happening? There is no Mass Relay there. In the game footage, it looks as though the Normandy is being carried by the shock wave from the exploding Collector station. On the other hand, the Normany must have an FTL drive anyway, considering the non-Relay system-to-system travel. So maybe that's how. But is there anything definitive in the game or elsewhere? - 12:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I assume there's another relay going the other way, we just never see it. Considering the distances we're talking about in space, and, according to the codex, the tendency for ships to drift extremely large (on a human scale) distances from the target, it's probably within FTL distance, just not visible from where the action takes place. Otherwise, how would the Collectors get out? JakePT 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Relay jumps are available only from one relay to another (as is evident form the galaxy map), so there has to be a relay close by. By close I mean in space travel terms, it can still be several million kilometers away and not visible to the human eye.LazyMonk 08:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Was there any reason they couldn't have used the Omega 4 Relay to get back or are relays all only one-way? TS2Aggie 20:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No all relays are two way decices. The general consensus is, if I am interperiting everybody correctly, that there is a relay that the Normandy uses that just isn't shown on camera. Lancer1289 20:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, doesn't the mass relay article say that there are two types of relays: long rangs relays organized in pairs that can connect only with each other and short range relays that can connect with several different relays within its range? TheUnknown285 22:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes there is a relay there, first in order for a mass relay to work it must have a recieving end, not just a sending. Second ships cannonically drift from previous momentum and other factors. Third the Collector base is located close to the galatic core, from earth the core is approximately 30,000 light years away, assuming that ships could travel at the insame speed of 100 times the speed of light, it would still take 300 years to travel the distance from the base to Earth. Fourth, it is stated that the base is located near a black hole, even going at the speed of light, a ship trying to travel past the protective barrier keeping the base safe would ether seem to stop till engines overheat and fail thus failing into the back hole or simply fall into the black before anything else happens. There evidence to show there must be a relay near by. 01:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for all your responses so far (OP here). I agree that following from in-game logic, there must be a Mass relay. But: Regardless of that, it is an ugly little plot hole and a storytelling blunder by Bioware. -- 13:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it is a plot hole. There's a lot of things we don't see that occur in the game storyline. A mass relay is there by necessity, and it could even have been in visual range, just off camera. Oh, and for another commenter above, unless that black hole is of truly insane mass, it isn't going to a problem for the Normandy as far as gravity. The radiation would be rough, and the surround area have lots of rapidly moving debris. --OmegaPaladin 15:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Duh.. Obviously Joker pulled a Spirit of Fire and did a sling shot around the exploding sun. If you get that joke, gimme a wicked high five!Lx MALEX xl 07:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So, the SR2 was declared missing in action, and decades later has yet to be seen or heard from? (P.S., yeah, I got it! HIGH FIVE!!!) SpartHawg948 07:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!! So many more Halo/Mass Effect analogy jokes I could make right now that would require way too much explanation.Lx MALEX xl 02:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC)